


mark me up (say I'm yours)

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bottom Isak, Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shy Isak, Spanking, Subspace, Top Even, i have no life, isak basically has a pain kink, okay, thigh spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "There's this thing- I've been thinking about" he finally breathes out glancing up at Even quickly before looking at his collarbones again.or there's this thing, that isn't really a thing and Isak has never thought about getting choked and spanked until really its all he can think about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi lovely people 
> 
> so.. my gc have motivating me to finish this and well guys bottom Isak has taken over me.

It wasn't a thing really, not a serious thing that he thought about constantly until yeah maybe it was. It had started, this thing that wasn't a thing but somehow was, in the bedroom. His bedroom to be specific, well Even and his bedroom Eskild had started calling it because okay Even did stay with him through the week and most weekends but that was only because they couldn't actually sleep without each other as cheesy as cliché as it sounds. 

When they first had sex it had been extremely vanilla, beautiful and mind blowing and wow isak had never knew he'd be begging for his boyfriend to fuck him in a far too expensive suite with the far too expensive burgers lying on the counter getting cold as he begged for more more more of Even, but he was and god did he love it. 

He was new to this, new to sex and being in love and having a boyfriend who loved him like wow Even actually loved him and wanted him he still couldn't believe his luck.  
He was also new to asking for things regarding the bedroom, or rather what happens inside it. They had been vanilla since they had started having sex. Not that he was complaining because having Even on top of him, inside of him, behind him, having Even was perfect, every time was perfect. 

He couldn't help but feel like he just needed more. So when Even would be a bit more rough he marvelled in it. When he would hold him down by his hips and fuck him rough and hard, so mercilessly it made Isak crave it so bad. When he would manhandle him against a wall or on his lap and take control and just absolutely ruined him in every way he ever thought possible. 

So the thing that isn't a thing but yeah kind of is a thing, is kind of eating isak up inside. He can't stop thinking about Even and his hands and god they would feel amazing around his neck pressing against the sides or fuck, he would die to feel them spanking his skin leaving hand marks and bruises that he would worship for weeks until they fade and Even has to make new ones. 

It feels weird, he feels weird wanting it although he knows it's perfectly normal, Even himself has asked for stuff regarding the bedroom.

("Can I fuck your mouth baby would you like that?)

("Beg for it baby boy, beg for me)

and Isak of course has complied loving every second of it and loving the fact that he's pleasing Even, and he knows if he wanted something Even would give him it without a second thought he just wishes he had the courage to ask. 

*

It was so hot, incredibly warm and he felt completely surrounded by Even. He was currently between his legs kissing up his thighs ranging between going from soft licks to harsh bites just to make Isak squirm and whine, he was so turned on, Evens head between his thighs such a hot sight it was slowly making him crazy with need.  
"Come on" he whined loud his fingers digging slightly painfully into Evens scalp pulling at his hair in pure desperation. 

"You're so impatient" he would almost scoff at Evens teasing tone but he was far too turned on to hit back with a sarcastic comment. He just gripped Evens hair tight his eyes almost rolling as his tongue ran across the sensitive part of his thigh right beside his groin. Even was always such a tease always taking his time and wanting Isak to lose his mind before he had even properly touched him. 

"you're such a god damn tease" he hit back through his teeth holding back a loud whine as Evens teeth bit down on the inside of his thigh but Even still smirked up at him as his thigh twitched and began to shake at the slight pain the bite gave him, god did he love it. He wishes he had the vocabulary right now to tell Even "do that again mark me with your teeth" but all he could muster was a whimper spreading his legs and pulling Evens face towards his thigh. 

Even didn't seem to realize that he wanted his teeth against his skin again as he began to lovingly kiss at his pale slightly pink thigh, yes he loved it and smiled down as Even playfully sucked on the fading love bite but he couldn't help but crave the feeling of pain against his skin, the feeling of Even controlling him. 

"Baby" he murmurs quietly Even raised his eyebrows before childishly blowing a raspberry against the skin he was sucking on moments before. 

He gasped loud "Even!" his legs automatically trying to close as Evens mouth wrecked havoc on his thigh blowing ticklish raspberries until he was an absolute giggling mess against the sheets his thighs shaking and his hands gripping the pillows. Honestly only Even would do this when they were both sporting hard ons with a bottle of lube half opened beside them. 

"Stop!" He hiccupped slight giggles still leaving his mouth making Even look up at him fondly finally listening and moving up Isaks body. It reminded him of their first time when Even spent hours kissing every inch of his skin making love bites all over his body saying he wasn't stopping until he had every inch of his body memorized. 

"I love seeing you laugh" Even mumbles against his lips so teasingly, the vibrations making him feel slightly desperate for a kiss. He put his chin up pouting slightly a way of showing Even he wanted him to kiss him but Even must of felt like teasing him even more tonight than usual because he didn't comply to him. He could almost huff in frustration as Even completely ignored his lips instead kissing down his neck. 

Isak smiled "you missed my lips" 

"I was aiming for a different target actually" Even replied with a teasing tone finally looking up at him again completely moving himself between Isaks legs making him wrap them around his waist pulling the older boy closer to his body. 

"Evy" he whined in desperation trying to see if he could break Even out of his teasing state with the nickname. He almost fist pumped the air as Even pursed his lips to hide a smile leaning down to rub their noses together in the most intimate way he couldn't help but smile and run his own nose along as well sharing sweet and so pure eskimo kisses. 

"What do you want baby?" 

I want you to hold me down and use me until I'm crying and spank me hard until I'm covered in your marks and my skin burns with the feeling of your hands on me- 

"Isak, what's on your mind darling?" He could almost cry at Evens concerned voice because this thing that isn't really a thing is making him cry for gods sake, he feels so desperate and like such a cry baby. 

"There's this thing- I've been thinking about" he finally breathes out glancing up at Even quickly before looking at his collarbones again the producing pretty bones distracting him willing himself to just let it out, Even is his boyfriend and he needs to tell him he shouldn't be this nervous. Even hums rubbing his hand across Isaks tummy which calms him just a little. 

"What sort of thing?" 

He swallows roughly 

"a- it's sort of a bedroom thing"

"So- a sex thing?" Even smirks as he says it letting the words roll off his tongue and it shouldn't be as much of a turn on as Isak finds it. 

"Well, yes a sex thing" 

He can feel himself burn red and Even just coos his hand cupping his jaw running his thumb over Isaks bottom lip sighing as he licks at it trying desperately to suck Evens thumb into his mouth feeling so thirsty for him and anything he has to offer. Even just groans pulling his thumb out and pressing down on the soft skin of his cupids bow until it turns white under his touch. 

"Don't be nervous baby, you have to trust me with things like this" he starts running his fingers along his cheek and talking quietly "we tell each other everything okay, even sexy secrets" he finishes a little teasingly making Isak snort out loud. 

"Sexy secrets really?" 

"yes really" Even murmurs lovingly kissing him gently yet so deeply before pulling away ripping a moan out of Isaks throat.  
"Come on baby boy tell me what you need" he mumbles moving from his mouth to his jaw then over the pretty solar system of freckles that scatter across his neck and shoulders. He whines a little bit his breathing shaky as he tries not to pant and become pliant too soon. 

"It's embarrassing" he whines quietly as Even moves down his neck licking at the hallows of his collarbones. 

"So it's extremely kinky?" 

He wanted to groan loudly wanted to roll over and stuff his face into a pillow and hide away from Evens amused face but he just nods. 

"Well, not extremely" 

Even nods humming and licking his lips, he bites down on the flesh pulling at it and Isak is sure he's doing it on purpose just to tease him even more. "Dirty boy" he slightly growls leaning down moving Isaks arms until they're pinned above his head his fingers holding Isaks wrists together so tight Isak hopes he has bruises covering them come morning. He whimpers slightly as Evens eyes trail down his half naked body over the pretty marks on his neck and his pink nipples, Isak feels so open and exposed but he sort of fucking loves it, loves that Even looks at plain old him with such a look of love and lust want. Even with a face so pretty songs could be written about it, wants plain old him and he can't believe his luck. 

"Been having dirty thoughts about us baby hm?" Even seems intent on destroying Isaks every sense as he begins to thrust their hips together slowly just a teasing touch that en lights his senses and makes his skin feel on fire with the sensation.

"Yes" he hisses back trying to let his hands out of Evens grasp because he wants to do nothing more than just touch him, touch him and touch him until his hands have touched every inch of Evens body wants to trail his fingers along every bump and scar and beautiful imperfection. 

"Tell me" 

His voice is dominant and his stare is hard and wide and he looks so turned on and breathtaking Isak can't help but whimper out his name over and over thrusting their hips the friction feels too much but not enough all at the same time and his desperation for Even is growing every second, Evens cock is hard and hot and god he can feel it, wants it inside him, wants to touch and rub and lick and mark it. 

"Tell me darling" his voice turns sort of soft and Isak just let's it go, he doesn't care that this is embarrassing and that Even might laugh at him, call him dumb and weird but then he remembers this is Even his boyfriend who loves him, really loves him. 

"Want you to hold me down" he starts with a gasp as Even brings their lips together in a wet hard kiss and fuck it's sloppy and sort of messy but it makes him moan and Even pulls away far too soon making him hungry for more more more he wants to take all he can get all that Even can give him, he kind of loves the string of wetness that connects their lips and god it's fucking filthy but does he love it. 

"What else?" Evens voice is like gravel so deep and rough and he's holding eye contact so intense Isak can't look away. His grip has got tighter on his wrists holding them so rough he can feel his short nails leaving crescent marks on his skin and it makes him hot and hard and needy. 

"Need your hands on me, around my neck and holding me down" he musters up the courage to groan and shout as Even stops their slow grinding his breath shaking against Isaks lips and his heart starts pounding because he doesn't recognise the look on Evens face the embarrassment is already crawling up his spine and down his throat followed by the humiliation, what if Even doesn't want this. 

"Even-" he starts but doesn't finish because he's gasping so loud he doesn't know what's happening because suddenly he's on his hands and knees with Even behind him and oh wow.

"Even" he repeats slower and more shakily because Evens hands are on his hips and back trailing up his spine and touching so intimately he doesn't dare try to move, not that he wants to. 

"you like it when I'm rough?" The question is soft but his hands turn hard and suddenly he's gripping Isaks ass groping the flesh and pulling the cheeks apart just rubbing the skin in the most teasing way, Isak let's his upper body fall so he's literally face down ass up on the bed his mouth hanging open already at the sensation so he nods fast hoping Even will understand and of course he does because he's perfect. 

"You want me to hold you down, spank your ass, tie you up?"

He moans like crazy he feels wild and ever so needy as he nods fast rocking his ass back hoping Even will take the hint. "Yes, god yes Even please" the whines that leave his throat are high and needy but he doesn't care at the moment. Before he can even think straight Even pulls his boxers down his legs his hands rubbing his smooth skin as he pulls them off throwing them across the room. 

"I'm going to make you feel so good baby, so fucking amazing" 

He all out squeals as Even flips him back around so they're back in their original position and fuck Isak loves him. His eyes are wide and glassy and so turned on his cock is thick and hard and begging to be touched. 

"Tell me if it gets too much, promise me you'll stop me the moment you're uncomfortable okay?" Even is so caring and kind his eyes are so pretty as they stare into Isaks just waiting. His fingers clutch his cheek rubbing the soft skin with his thumb until Isak nods fast. 

"Promise" the whisper carries through the room and makes Even smile down at him and it feels like he wasn't just dirty talking a few seconds ago. He nods once before bringing their lips together again and Isak can't get enough. He moans as Evens tongue licks at his lip guiding it's way in as he drops his mouth open for Even, always so pliant and good for him. It's the sort of kiss that makes his eyes roll and his hips buck, he whimpers as Even sucks on his tongue and bites on his lip nearly drawing blood but Isak loves the sharp sting it brings. 

He feels so loved and cared for and just small as Even kisses down his body stopping at his hipbones purposely avoiding his cock in favour to lick and suck marks into his skin. He looks up and winks because of course he does its Even. 

"you're so fucking beautiful" his mouth is dirty his hands are rough as he spreads Isaks legs out wide holding them tight the pale pale flesh turning pink under his hold.  
and he just looks. looks at Isaks body with a smile and dancing eyes over the marks and pale skin and moles that he hates but Even loves, sometimes he'll bring out a marker and join them together making little consolations of freckles because he's such a dork, the biggest nerd Isak has ever met. 

"Baby" his voice is shaking but it makes Even look into his eyes which are wet and he's literally about to start crying in desperation. He reaches his hands up which thankfully Even has let go off, touching Evens cheek running down his chest "I need you, need it so bad" and he does, needs his touch and love and everything, needs his hands and mouth. 

Even doesn't speak with words instead he leans down until his mouth is on Isaks thigh kissing it wetly. He whines letting his body fall into the pillows as Evens mouth works over his skin, he moans softly letting the feeling wash over him, he thought this would go fast and hard but Even is being incredibly slow and soft kissing both his thighs ever so tenderly. 

Until it's not, and Even bites down roughly "oh god" he whines loud his thighs beginning to shake and he squirms uncontrollably he's so sensitive his body is telling him to pull back but his mind and soul wants more more more. 

"Oh fuck!" He lets out a loud squeal his body shaking and his mind shuts off as Even brings his hand down spanking his thigh so hard. It hurts it makes him twitch and his legs try to close but god he loves it so much he whines and moans his hands moving to grip anything at all as Evens hand comes down full force again on his opposite thigh and it hurts but in the most delicious way the sobs that leave his mouth make him feel slightly embarrassed if he wasn't in such a state of pleasure. His hands continue to go from one thigh to the other making Isak crazy with pleasure and pain and the feeling eats him up and makes him delerious. 

"Good baby?" He faintly hears Even mumble and he can't even reply his head is swimming and his cock is leaking on his stomach he can't even think straight his thighs feel numb and fuck sake he loves it. 

"so good, so fucking good" he slurs he sounds drunk and he wants more more more. 

Evens hands are suddenly soft and he's staring down at his hand marks all over Isaks smooth thighs it's such a turn on he wants to turn him over and fuck him so good into the mattress make his baby sob and shake, his pretty curls are stuck all over forehead and Even can't believe his innocent boy, his innocent baby loves this and it's so hot and intense he wants to keep marking him forever. 

Isak can't help but whimper the feeling of Evens cold hand rubbing the hot raised skin and he just needs Evens everything. 

"Turn around" 

He moans lowly at Evens harsh voice but he immediately listens turning around on his hands and knees hissing as his thighs rub and the skin burns but he thrives it and loves the feeling. The anticipation is killing him he almost wants to try and grind his ass against Evens cock that is until he feels his hands spreading his ass and just rubbing the small plump cheeks almost massaging them and it feels relaxing in a way that makes him sigh and rest against the sheets. 

"Spread your legs as wide as you can baby" 

immediately he complies letting his top torso fall into the sheets so his ass is high in the air and he feels so dirty his face flushes and he spreads his sore legs until he can't anymore, he breathes deeply reminding himself that's it's just Even, Even who's fingers are running over his hole so teasingly he whines and grinds back on them wanting them in him and fucking into him rubbing over him all over, until he can't take any more, and god only knows where and when Even got the lube but his fingers and slick and wet as they gently thrust into him opening him slowly. 

"Fuck, you take it so well always baby boy, so good to me" Evens voice only turns him on more stuttering out his name as he fucks his fingers slowly into him slowly opening him up. He wants Evens cock, wants it in him splitting him open until he can hardly breath. 

"Need-" he stops talking as Even hits his spot so good he can almost feel the smirk on Evens face as he sobs loudly thrusting back as he begins to pound the tips of his fingers against that spot "need you so bad" he can finally whine, panting and shaking, his thighs are trembling and they hurt so good he feels absolutely destroyed. 

Finally, finally he feels the head of Evens cock rubbing against him, he didn't even hear him slick up and he could almost cry when he feels his bare cock condom less, bareback feels so much better, so messy and hot and he loves it loves the naughtiness of it. 

"You're gagging for it" Even groans starting to thrust the head in slowly, and god yes he is, so desperate for it, he wants Even to fuck him until he's sore and spent and his legs feel like jelly, until he can't move and Even has to carry him like a baby everywhere tomorrow but he doesn't care couldn't care less. 

"Fuck me, fuck me hard" such dirty words leave his mouth before he can think and he decides to stop thinking and just let go and beg for what he needs what Even will give him. He's not going to last very long, the spanking has made him hypersensitive and he knows if Even had continued he definitely would cum from that alone. 

Even thrusts in deep until he's fully in and bottomed out, Isak moans loudly biting down on the pillow until Even grips his hair and just pulls so he's forced to look up and fuck his scalp stings and neck hurts but Evens hot breath beside his ear and his cock inside him not moving just staying there is slowly killing him breaking him and ruining him. 

"I want to hear you, I want you to scream for me" Isak fucking shivers harshly whining and nodding fast fucking himself back on Evens cock, his breath harsh and his body going lax as Even moves, thrusting out until the heads left inside before fucking back in and it's magical, makes him whine and moan and his eyes roll to the back of his head as Even grinds his cock inside his hands squeezing Isaks ass so hard his nails digging into the soft flesh leaving marks that he'll for sure kiss over later. 

He doesn't see it coming as Evens hand spanks his left cheek harshly, he gasps "Even!" He squeals loud his hands gripping the pillow his head lolling back and it's so so good it's amazing. "Again- again please-" he knows he sounds desperate and needy but he doesn't care, and Even surely doesn't because he curses under his breath thrusting faster and slapping his palm down over Isaks raised ass, it marks even more red then his still pink thighs and he can't stop won't stop until Isak tells him too. 

He feels like he's floating in pleasure, he's close so close, Evens hand stops to squeeze his poor hand marked cheeks rubbing his thumb over his hand marks feeling so possessive and the primal part of him never wants them to leave Isaks body, it's the hottest prettiest sight. 

"jesus, you're so good baby, so good for me, for me yeah? just for me" Isak whimpers and nods his hands moving to grip the sheets and pull at them, his back arches and he's so sore all over. Even slows down his thrusting which causes Isak to whine and try to fuck back on his cock his baby is always so needy, needy and beautiful. 

he pulls out and Isak is suddenly dying, he feels like screaming at the sudden emptiness that makes him want to throw Even on the bed sit on his dick and fuck down on it until they both cum. "no, no, no, Even" his whines sound bratty and childish as he makes grabby hands for Even. 

"Sh I'm turning you around 'kay? want to see your face" he pants out manhandling Isak in the position he wants and Isak let's him he's quite thankful they stopped for a moment he's on the border of cumming and judging by the way Even looks he was too. 

"Okay baby?" he asks so tenderly Isak just nods smiling wetly as Even moves his legs into the position he wants and they're over Evens slightly broad shoulders before he thrusts back in gripping Isaks face and staring into his eyes as he whines and sobs. "Look at me" he groans kissing his pliant soft lips but Isak hasn't even got the strength to kiss back just let's Even lick at the wetness and kiss his cupids bow softly. 

When he starts thrusting again in and out in and out Isak feels like the winds getting knocked out of him every time the head of Evens thickness hits his spot and stretches him out the burn he's been craving for days running through his body and he's practically shaking with pleasure his head swimming and his nails probably cutting into Evens shoulders but Even just hisses closing his eyes for a moment as his thrusts get faster swallowing every one of Isaks soft moans and high whimpers. 

"Hold me- hold me please " Isak sobs wetly his eyes filling with tears as Even continues to fuck into him the way he's been craving. Even huffs out a moan his body covered in a sheen of sweat he's never looked so beautiful as he brings Isaks body closer to his but that's not what Isak wants no.  
He grabs his hand bringing it away from his hair and laying it on his neck. "Choke me, do it" he sounds so small his voice cracking as he moans and his eyes roll back when Even thrusts practically hard. He wants it he can't stop thinking about it. 

"you sure?" Even gasps when Isak clenches around him and starts fucking back on his cock, he nods fast his sweaty blond curls falling on to his face he looks into Evens hoping he can feel the trust and love he has in them. He feels so connected to him in every way so when Evens hand wraps around his neck and presses his fingers down on his pulse joint he wails, his thighs shake so violently he can't breathe for a moment his lungs feel like they're burning but he's never felt so good. He can faintly hear Even cursing into his ear and he doesn't even register the sounds coming out his mouth. 

Even hand gets tighter and his eyes roll from pure pleasure, there's no warning as he suddenly let's go feeling himself cum all over his stomach and Evens chest, he doesn't feel anything but pure hot intense pleasure filling him up and letting him go making him scream and shout tears running down his face because Evens still fucking him still slapping his thighs and holding his neck and whispering "good boy, that's it baby" into his ear and isak feels like he's floating on a cloud never to come down, he sobs his thighs clenching and his heart drumming everything is blurry and he can't even feel his fingertips it's that intense, Evens cock still hitting his prostate dead on, he's never felt like this before its never been this intense. "cum inside me" he finally moans his hands shakily moving to Evens hair pushing it back as Even hands move from his neck (he feels slightly sad) and instead grip his hips pulling him close and thrusting until he's moaning loud the bed banging against the wall completing the noises that fill the room and he just collapses on Isaks chest cumming deep inside him "fuck Isak, love you so much baby" he moans into his ear nipping at the lobe Isak hiccups clinging on to Evens neck "love you Evy, 'ove you" he can hardly even talk he can't even focus and suddenly everything is black. 

***

Isak feels like a dead body when his eyes finally flutter open and he's laying on cool clean sheets with a large comfy sweater on and Even looking at him with a beautiful smile his hand running through his hair. 

"How'd you feel Issy?" He murmurs bringing himself closer and kissing down his cheeks and forehead. Isak smiles putting his chin up for a kiss and as always Even complies kissing him gently and tenderly.  
He feels amazing, his ass is sore and his legs feel like he's been doing squats for hours, his throat hurts and he's sure that his calculations were correct- Even will have to carry him everywhere tomorrow. 

"I'm great" he whispers back nuzzling their noses together Even just hums kissing his cupids bow. 

"So, when we finished, things got a little too intense and you went under subspace" Even says intently his eyes demanding but also soft Isak nods.

"How long was I down?" He can't help but whisper pushing himself event closer to Even until they're not an inch apart. 

Even licks his lips curling his fingers through his boys hair "about fifteen minutes" he had cleaned Isak up, not putting any underwear on, his ass and thighs looked far too sensitive and he had set a reminder on his phone to get up and buy aloe vera gel as soon as he could for his baby's sore skin. 

Isak nods laying his head on Evens chest feeling so tired and sore but also complete and happy. "Thank you" he mumbles looking up at Even with a beautiful smile and tired eyes and jesus christ the love Even feels for this soft gorgeous boy is unbelievable. 

"You don't need to thank me" he scoffs playfully clasping their hands together and Isak feels as giddy as when he held his hand for the first time in the school locker room.

"You- you don't think it's weird?" His voice is so small Even feels his heart clench, his hand cups his cute marked up jaw making him look into his eyes. 

"No, I actually love it I promise, it was amazing baby, you were amazing always so good" Isaks cheeks heat up his face turning a pretty pink. 

"promise?" 

Even laughs as Isak holds up his pinkie immediately linking his own with it

"Promise"

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it was okay! tell me how it was! 
> 
> love to you all


End file.
